Villains United II: The Blood Moon
by TheGreatShadow
Summary: Sequel to Villains United. More heroes, new villains, and an ancient secret that was forgotten 11,000 years ago.
1. Ch 1: Hero’s Come Back

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. And the song belongs to Nobodyknows+

A/N: In honor of the first day of summer I present this new story. I hope you'll enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hero's Come Back 

Within an ancient look temple an unknown figure was waking up, "W-where am I?" it asked as it started to wonder though the temple, "What is this place? Am I in hell?" Soon the figure came to a room with a green light and within the room were three people were sanding near a clock-like screen, one was in a purple hood, one had blond hair and was dressed in a gold robe, and the last on had black hair and was in a red dress.

"So anything new with the threat?" the man in the purple hood asked.

"I'm sorry, but the Dahaka cannot find the Demi-Gods," the woman in red said.

"And as for me, I scanned everywhere and I couldn't find them," the blond hair man said as he turned to face the other two.

The figure was surprised when he saw the blond hair man, 'T-that's Luther! I must be in hell!' it thought as it started to walk back and bump into someone.

"Sorry, sorry, I wasn't pay…" the person paused as he looked at the figure, "Shadow you're finally awake."

"Huh? Awake?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah Shadow you were in a coma for two years, some of us were getting worried," the person explained, "By the way do you remember me?"

Shadow looked at the person he had a black suit with white gloves, boots, and hair. He also had green eyes with a scar on his cheek, but Shadow recognized the DP on his chest, "It's good to see you again Danny," Shadow said with a smile.

That's good, at least you didn't forget about me," Danny said as he started to walk into the room with the green light, "Come on Shadow, they're some people who want to talk to you."

Shadow started to follow Danny into the room where the three people turned to face them, "Ah Shadow you're finally awake," the person in the purple hood greeted, "I am Clockwork, the ghost of time. And these two are my accomplices."

"Greetings I'm Kaileena, I'm know as the Empress of Time," the woman introduced herself.

"And you should remember me from last time Shadow," the blond hair man said.

"Yeah I remembered you. You used to be with Black Doom. So why are you here, Luther?" Shadow said.

"We'll explain everything later," Clockwork said as he turned to Danny, "But for now I think you should take him back to your home until we're ready Danny."

"Alright then," Danny said as he walked over to Shadow, "Okay Shadow hold on to my hand." Shadow soon grabbed Danny's hand, and they flew off.

"So do you think he can do it?" Kaileena asked.

"Who knows? We just know that he's is 'the key,'" Luther stated.

"Yes, but it seems we might need 'the guardian,'" Clockwork said.

* * *

Some time later Danny and Shadow were back at the Fenton Works, "Well Shadow welcome to my home," Danny said. 

"What's with all this stuff?" Shadow asked as he examined the equipment.

"Well my parents are the best ghost hunters in the world and with me and my friends, we're unstoppable," Danny explained, "Come on, I want you to meet my family." Danny change back to his human form and started to lead Shadow into the kitchen.

"Hi Danny, how did things go with Clockwork," Danny's mother greeted as she was washing the dishes.

"It was fine and I uh brought someone home," Danny simply explained.

"Really who?" his mother asked turning to them and noticing Shadow, "Is that really Shadow?"

"Yes it's me," Shadow simply responded.

"Shadow, I never got the chance to thank you for last time," Danny's mother said.

"Don't worry about it," Shadow said.

"But let me at least make you something to eat," she suggested.

Shadow just responded with a nodded and wondered into the living room with Danny joining him, "Something on your mind Shadow?" Danny asked

"Why? Why am I still alive?" he responded.

"It's simple Shadow; you're still needed to save the universe from great evil. That's why Clockwork saved you," Danny explained.

"But how am I going to help anyone since it was my fault of started the last war?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow it was never your fault it was Melbu Frahma's, besides Clockwork said that this new threat can use Chaos Control as well," Danny said.

"What?" Shadow said with wide eyes, "How can that be?! Only me, Black Doom and Sonic can do it."

"I know and that's why Clockwork said that it should be stopped," Danny said.

Before Shadow could say anything Danny's mother came in, "Shadow I got the food ready." Shadow didn't say anything and just walked into the kitchen.

* * *

After Shadow was done eating, he stated to head for the door, "Where are you going Shadow?" Danny asked. 

"Well it has been two years, so I might as well take a run,' Shadow said as he walked out the door. Once outside Shadow stretched his legs, "Okay then lets do this."

Shadow started off with a light jog that led to him using his jet shoes.

_I hear someone's voice from far away_

_One after another the warrior gets pumped up_

_On the street that only comes back_

_When will you be ready to go,_

Then Shadow started to speed up.

_Are you ready?_

Shadow started to pass people who were on the sidewalks as he continues to get faster.

_The wind blows from my heart throughout my body_

_Violent energy rings STOMPING_

_Resist it, raise the moon, CALL ME_

_Forget trying to change too much STORY_

Shadow then started to run onto the streets with great speed.

_Come on, everyone stand up_

_Stand up the best time is today_

_Moving with blinding SPEED_

_Don't slow everyone down_

Shadow made a sharp turn into the park and he kept running.

_Come on, everybody hands up_

_Our HEROES will COMEBACK tomorrow_

_COUNTDOWN the average days_

Shadow then noticed skaters on a ramp and he went to the ramp to do some tricks

_Lets go, 3-2-1 make some noise_

_…make some noise_

_… make some noise_

_… make some noise_

_… make some noise_

_… make some noise_

Shadow then continued his run though the town.

_HEY YO, you ready to stick with this place?_

_You gotta get back up no matter how far you fall!_

_Why does it feel like a testament from God to the people when you strike me?_

_You've noticed those feelings that are now inside of you, haven't you?_

Then Shadow was speeding up straight towards the school.

_The cheers that rise up give you courage_

_You'll suffer now as you stand back up_

_But I'm sure you can make it to the top!_

_Push it away, and feel the thrill of victory!_

Unknown to Shadow a figure was watching.

_Come on, everyone stand up_

_Stand up the best time is today_

_Moving with blinding SPEED_

_Don't slow everyone down_

_Yeah!_

As Shadow approached the school he noticed people gathering up.

_Come on, everybody hands up_

_Our HEROES will COMEBACK tomorrow_

_COUNTDOWN the average days_

_Lets go, 3-2-1 make some noise_

"Hey everyone look it's Shadow!" a girl named Paulina said.

Everyone started to get closer to Shadow as he stopped, "Cool I never saw Shadow this close before," a young man known as Dash said as the group started to approach Shadow.

"Whoa everyone back off and give him room," a Goth-looking girl said as she, with the help of two African-Americans, were keeping everyone away from Shadow.

"Yeah I think he wants to relax after being in a comma for two years," the young black man said.

"You knew happened?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah Danny told us what happened," the black girl said.

"Really, then you must be Sam, Tucker, and Valerie," Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"That's right," a voice from behind them said. They all turned to see Danny, "Shadow Clockwork is ready."

"Ready for what?" Sam asked.

"For another battle," Danny replied.

"Against who?" Valerie asked.

"We don't know who they are, but it will almost like with Black Doom," Danny said.

"Are you sure?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, Clockwork said these guys are more dangerous then the last ones, they have to be stopped," Danny explained.

Sam started to get a worried look on her "If that's so, then promise me you will return safe Danny," she said planting a kiss on Danny's lips.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll be back," Danny said.

"Come on Danny we can't make Clockwork wait," Shadow said as Danny nodded his head and then he grabbed Shadow's arm and took off to the Ghost Zone.

* * *

In an unknown universe of an unknown area a group of dark figures were watching Shadow. "I can't believe that the black rat is finally awake," a dark figure said as he stepped out of the shadows reviling himself as Erazor Djin. 

"I knew we should of gotten rid of him when he was asleep!" another figure shouted as it revealed itself as Myotismon.

"Then how could it be fun if we killed him in his sleep?" the third shadow said as it reviled itself as Carmella.

"Yeah, it's more fun killing them when they're alive," the fourth figure said as it revealed itself as Envy.

"Well at least I'll get my revenge on those three," the next figure said as it revealed itself as Ultimecia.

"That hedgehog does look like a challenge," the sixth figure said as it revealed itself as Cell.

"Well we did come back from hell to defeat him," the seventh figure said as it revealed itself as Frieza.

"I can sense a powerful soul from that hedgehog," the eighth figure said as it revealed itself as Nightmare.

"Yes, I can feel that soul's power too, it so powerful," the ninth figure said as it revealed itself as Cervantes.

"It doesn't matter, we are more powerful then him," the tenth figure said as it revealed itself as Ganondorf.

"Well don't underestimate him, or you die just like last time," the eleventh figure said as it revealed itself as Dark Link.

"Should we really worry about this thing?" the twelfth figure said as it revealed itself as Royal Pain.

"I agree, this hedgehog seems to be no threat," the thirteenth figure said as it revealed itself as Orochimaru.

"Just remember he was one of the five who defeated Melbu Frahma two years ago," the fourteenth figure said as it revealed itself as Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah, I was looking forward to this day, for a long time," the fifteenth figure said as it revealed itself as Nevan.

"Well from what I hear, he is very powerful," the sixteenth figure said as it revealed itself as Arkham.

"Well then it will more fun to fight them then being with this deadweight," the last figure said as it revealed itself as Jester.

"Silence you fool!" Arkham shouted as he grabbed Jester.

"Enough!" a voice boomed over everyone as they all got to one knee with their right arm crossover their chest and bow their head low as a man with long blue hair that reaches to his knees tied into ponytail, his face looks like he is in his mid-twenties with emerald green eyes. He was wearing a golden breastplate with a blue cape and golden leg armor as well as a sword tied to his belt. He also wearing blue cloth cloths underneath that covered his arms, with black fringeless gloves emerge from the shadows, "Is this really necessary, to kill each other?"

"Sorry my lord," the villains said at once.

"Good then," the man said.

"My lord it seem that Shadow is finally awake," the man's sword said.

"Yes I can see So'unga, it seems that we need to speed the plans up for true domination. And I, Aqua Oscuro, shall lead the Demi-Gods to a great war, and we shall rule everything," the man who calls himself Aqua Oscuro said, "Speaking of our plan," he said as he turned to a figure chained to the wall.

* * *

A/N: Well how do you think of this first chapter, I'm excited to write this sequel. 

P.S. slight yaoi later.


	2. Ch 2: Heroes Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Heroes Reunited 

Within the Ghost Zone, Danny and Shadow returned to Clockwork's lair. "You ready Shadow?" Danny asked.

Shadow just nodded his as the two just walked into a large chamber with a green light. Within the room were about fourteen people waiting. "Hey look guys it's Shadow!" a familiar voice said as everyone turned to face Shadow and Danny, while Sonic and Knuckles came face to face with Shadow. "It's good to see you again buddy," Sonic said.

"Same here Shadow," Knuckles said.

"Yeah it's good to see you all again. But who are they?" Shadow as he looked at the others in the room, "I can only recognize four people; Dante,"

"Good, at least you remembered me," Dante said wearing a red vest with a black long sleeved shirt with red jeans. And his sword, the Force Edge, and his guns strapped to his back.

"Samus,"

"Yeah I knew you had to recognize me, since I'm still look the same," Samus said in her zero suit.

"Vegeta and Goku,"

"Yeah, me and Vegeta still looked the same," Goku said in his standard orange fighting cloths, and Vegeta still in his dark blue suit.

"As for the others, I don't know who they are," Shadow said.

"Well it's been two years and some of us did change," a blond hair teen said as he wore a red tunic with black worn underneath and he had gold armor, gantlets, and boots, and he also had a sword and shield on his back. "I am Link, king of Hyrule" (A/N: Think of Link in his Magic armor without the hat from Twilight Princess.)

"I'm Sora," he said in a black leather jacket with a white undershirt and regular jeans and he didn't have the spiky hair any more, instead he let his hair grow to near shoulder length. "And this is Riku," he introduced Riku who was wearing a black coat with metal shoulder pads, he was also wearing a black vest and pants as well, but his hair was the same as it was two years ago.

"I'm Cloud," he introduced in the same outfit that he had only with shorted hair.

"I'm Squall," he said in the same outfit only he had longer hair tied in a ponytail.

"I'm Goten," he said in an orange fighting outfit with blue clothing underneath and regular length hair.

"I'm Trunks," he said in a black sleeveless shirt with regular jeans he also had a sword strapped to his back, he had a slightly longer hair.

"And I'm Ben," he said in a denim vest with a white undershirt and brown cargo pants, he also had shorter brown hair.

"It's good to see you all," Danny said.

"Same here," Shadow said.

"Good you all remember each other," Clockwork said as he appeared from a blue flame, "Now we can tell what's going on."

"We?" Link asked.

Soon in a small blue light Luther appear, "Yes we."

And in a miniature sand storm Kaileena appeared, "We're in charge of what's going on," she said.

"Hold on, why is Luther here?" Cloud asked, "Wasn't he with Black Doom two years ago?"

"True I was with Black Doom two years ago. But I was a spy sent by Soa to make sure Melbu Frahma doesn't get out, and if he did I had to help seal him up again," Luther explained.

"A likely story," Squall said.

"Don't worry about him. We should focus on why we brought you all here," Clockwork said.

"So why did you bring us here?" Ben asked.

"Well not that long ago a small town population died within an hour," Clockwork started.

"Yeah I've heard of that in my universe," Sonic stated, " And the news crew and the police died as well."

"Yes, by a mysterious man," Clockwork said," we don't know who he is or where he came from. He just appeared."

"We also checked every single file that Luther had on every person who ever existed though out time and there was no one like him," Kaileena added.

"Because of that, he's started to become a threat to the gods," Luther explained.

"That man even sent this message," Clockwork said as one of the clocks started to show the message.

It showed the man in the shadows with a big purple skin man also in the shadows and they couldn't see thier face, "Oh great gods," he started, "This is a message to all living things. What you have done to me cannot be forgiven. Your sins will cost you your lives. A war which you cannot win. To cleanse the universe from sinful. As you'll be wiped out from your thrones, as I use the very thing that started life to have all living things join me in death. In everlasting peace. The first attack starts tomorrow."

After the message was over, everyone was creep out at the message, "Whoa, that's just creepy," Ben said.

"Yeah, and I've been in hell before," Dante stated.

But for Sonic, he was surprise, 'It can't be. I sealed him away along time ago.'

"What's wrong Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Sorry it's nothing," Sonic lied, 'How did Erazor get out?'

"Well from that message those two attacked hell," Clockwork said.

"Why would he do that?" Riku asked.

"Well he went to hell and brought back the most dangerous villains and he also got the legendary sword of hell, So'unga. But it seems he also took three people who are still alive though," Clockwork finished.

"So you want us to chase this man down and stop him?" Shadow said.

"Yes," Clockwork said, "That man can do Chaos Control as well, so he'll be sending different villains to different universes. With Soa's help we'll send different groups of twos but some of you will be alone, or you might have a group of three."

"So do you know where they are going?" Danny asked.

"Well from the villains he brought back, we can guess where they are going," Kaileena answered.

"So shall we start this new adventure," Shadow said.

"Alright then, good luck everyone and let Soa watch over you," Clockwork said as a bright green light engulfed the room and everyone, except Clockwork, Kialeena, and Luther, were off to fight this new threat.

* * *

A/N: Well second chapter up and next will start the universal adventure to defeat the villains. And I hpoe you like the ideas of what some of the characters look like after two years. 


	3. Ch 3: Trouble in the Digital World

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Trouble in the Digital World 

In an apartment building in Odaiba a group of teenagers and preteens where gathered together for their monthly meeting. "So is their anything to worry about?" one of the teenagers named Tai asked.

"No, aside fromArmageddemon, there has been nothing to worry about since MaloMyotismon was defeated six mouths," another teenager named Izzy replied.

"Then why do we have to keep meeting up like this?" complained a preteen named Davis.

"What do you think Davis, if theirs another threat then we can go after it," another preteen named T.K. said.

"Shut up T.K.!" Davis shouted.

"How 'bout you shut up and calm down," another teenager named Matt commanded.

Davis did what he was told with a small pout. "He always been like that ever since Armageddemon," a preteen named Ken whispered to Joe and Cody.

"We noticed," they whispered back.

In another room in the apartment four girls with all the Digimon in their in-training forms. "Oh boy, Davis will never change," a girl named Yolei.

"Well that's boys for ya," another girl named Sora stated.

"Well that's not true with all boys," another girl named Mimi said.

But the last girl named Kari was in silence and had a blank look on her face. "Hey Kari are you okay?" a digimon name Salamon asked.

"Yeah Kari you've been quiet for a long time," Yolei said with some concern.

Kari snapped back to reality, "Sorry," she said, "I just had these weird feelings lately."

"What feelings?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. I just feel this great evil approaching," Kari explained.

Soon they heard a noise from the room that the boys are in. "Hey everyone we've got an e-mail from Gennai!" Izzy shouted.

"I hate when I'm right," Kari mutter to herself as she, the digimon, and the rest of girls ran into the room.

Everyone gathered around Izzy's computer to know what the e-mail says. "That's impossible," Izzy said.

"What's going on?" Tai asked as everyone wanted to know what's going on.

Izzy turned to face the others with a worried look on his face, "Gennai said that the Destiny Stones are being taken by someone."

"Who's taking them?" Matt asked.

"They don't know, but they want us to check it out," Izzy replied.

"Alright then, let's go!" Davis shouted as he pulled out his D3 while everyone else pulled out the digivice or D3, "Digi-Gate open!" and soon everyone and the digimon were sucked though the gate.

Within a forest in the Digital world everyone and their digimon, at the rookie level, as usual crashed to the ground. "You know we need to work on the landings," T.K stated. Unknown to them they were being watched by red and blue eyes.

Soon everyone got back up and straighten up, "Alright then shall we go," Tai suggested.

As they were about to leave they heard someone shouted, "Yoo-hoo!" then they all turned to a clown in dark colors with red and blue eyes and a small golden staff in his hand.

"Who are you?" T.K. asked.

"If you must know my name is Jester," he said as he gave a bow, "and I might know a thing or two happening here."

"What, are you in charge of the Destiny Stones being stolen?" Kari said.

"You should be quiet and listen to what others have to say," Jester said as he appeared behind Kari.

"How did he do that?" Joe asked.

"I have no clue," Izzy said.

"Anyway, you know that the Destiny Stones are important, and with out it the worlds shall be thrown into hell!" Jester explained.

We all know that," Sora stated.

"That's good my dear," Jester said as he picked up Gatomon, "I hate to see these poor wittle digimon die."

"And why do you care?" Gatomon asked.

"Uh-oh, I forgot to tell one tiny little info," Jester said as he dropped Gatomon, "The one you are stealing the Destiny Stones I know what they look like, or I know the color of their fur."

"Just tell us already," Veemon demanded.

"Oh fine then, ruin the fun. These three beings have either red, blue, or black fur color. So you better hurry or this and you world will be thrown into hell!" Jester said as he started to laugh like a madman (which he is) as he shuffled backwards and disappear from eye view.

"Should we trust him?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know but it's the only clue we got, so let's go," Tai said as they all started to wonder deeper into the digital woods.

* * *

At the same time in the digital woods Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles were trying to figure out where to go. "How did we end up here?" Sonic complained. 

"Well we have to stop the villains Sonic," Shadow stated.

"I know, I mean why do we get this forest?" Sonic said.

"Well one of the villains should be here, so we have to stop them," Knuckles stated.

"Oh never mind," Sonic said.

"So what's been happening with you guys since I 'died'?" Shadow asked.

"Well Eggman was rarely attack now, so me and Amy have been going out for some time," Sonic said as Shadow stopped in his tracks.

"Wow I never thought that you would go out," Shadow said surprised.

"Yeah, Rouge and I also had been going out as well," Knuckles added.

"Well I can understand you, but I never knew Sonic would go out with Amy," Shadow said.

"Well I didn't save her just because it was the right thing to do," Sonic said.

"Okay then," Shadow said. Then Shadow spotted the Digidestines, "Hey look inhabitants of this universe."

"Alright, let see if they can help us," Sonic said as he and Shadow took off.

"Wait guys we don't know if they're good or not," Knuckles said but he was just ignored and he soon followed them.

With the Digidestines, Patamon spotted Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles, "Hey look something's coming," he said.

Everyone then turned to face the three animals. "They seem to fit the colors that Jester told us about," Agumon said.

"Um excuse me, but can you help us?" Sonic asked.

"And you are you guys suppose to be?" Tai asked.

"Well if must know, I'm Sonic and these are my friends Shadow and Knuckles," he responded.

"Shadow," Kari said "you're the one who saved the universes form God Doom and Melbu Frahma two years ago."

"You know that?" Shadow said.

"Of course, who can forget what happened two years, and the ones who stopped them," T.K. explained.

"Well that's good and all, but we're here to stop someone's plan," Knuckles said, "So did you see anything or anyone suspicious?"

Before anyone could say something, a green light formed within the forest. 'That light. It cannot be,' Shadow said in his mind.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I-it's a new from of Chaos Control," Shadow said as he ran off to the light.

"Shadow wait!" Sonic shouted as he Knuckles and the Digidestins followed Shadow.

At the green light Erazor, Myotismon, and Jester were about to take the last Destiny Stone. "So did you take care of those fool?" Myotismon asked.

"Don't worry, what I said to those idiotic kids, they should be at each other's throats by now," Jester replied. Soon they heard something and they turned to face Shadow, "Speak of the devil."

Soon Sonic, Knuckles, and the Digidestines caught up. "Jester I thought you said that they'll be at each other's throats?" Erazor said.

"Well I don't know, so I'll let you guys take care of them," Jester said as he took the Destiny Stone and went toward the green light and disappear with the light.

"So you must be members of the new villains group?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, we are members of the Demi-Gods," Myotismon responded.

"And how did you return after we defeated you Myotismon?!" Davis demanded.

Same thing with you Erazor, how did you escape from you lamp?!" Sonic also demanded.

"If you must know, Lord Oscuro was able to used his magic to free us, if we swore our aligns to him," Erazor explained as he and Myotismon showed them a bizarre symbol tattooed on their right arm.

"But no matter we will defeat you and your lord!" Knuckles shouted.

"Let's see you try," Erazor said pulling out his razor sword and Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles got into fighting stance.

"You guys ready to digivolve?!" Tai shouted. The digimon just nodded their head and they digivolved into WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, Zudomon, Angemon, ExVeemon, Stingmon, Aquilamon, and Ankylomon. Then Angemon and Ankylomon DNA digivolved into Shakkoumon, Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA digivolved into Silphymon, and ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA digivolves into Paildramon.

"Hmph, not enough to stop us." Myotismon said as he got ready to fight, "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" then a dark red energy formed in his hand and he whips it at the heroes, which made them scatter. Then Erazor started to swing his sword and purple beams flew towards the heroes.

"STATIC FORCE," Silphymon shouted as energy formed his hand.

Soon flames covered Garudamon, "WING BLADE," she shouted as the flame fired with Silphymon's Static Force at Myotismon, but Myotismon got out of the way easily.

"Is that the best you can do? GRISLY WINGS!" then small bats started to fly towards them.

"TERRA FROCE!"

"GIGA MISSILE!"

"DESPERADO BLASTER!"

WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and Paildramon were firing all they could to attack Erazor, but Erazor can stand up to them. "Fools, your feeble attacks cannot harm me!" Erazor shouted.

"Oh yeah, try this!" Knuckles shouted as Sonic and Shadow started to spin dash and then Knuckles punch Sonic to Erazor and hit him in the chest, same thing happened to Shadow to Myotismon.

Then Shadow landed in-between them and charged up for another attack, "CHAOS BLAST!" and then a red energy explosion engulfed Myotismon and Erazor.

When the smoked cleared Myotismon and Erazor were still standing with no scratches or any wounds. "Was that really suppose to harm us?" Myotismon asked.

"Yes, your attacks are nothing to our new found strength," Erazor said.

"Well let's take it to the next level!" Tai shouted as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were ready to DNA digivolve and Paildramon was about to digivolve as well.

"Stop!" a voice shouted as a green flash transformed the digimon back to their rookie forms. Then they all turned to a green light with Aqua Oscuro standing in front of it with the green Chaos Emerald in his hand. "Myotismon, Erazor you're dismissed, return to Kadessa."

"Yes Lord Aqua Oscuro," they said as they put their right arm across their chest and walked into the green light and disappeared.

Then Aqua Oscuro just looked at the heroes and said, "Digimon; born of the 103th fruit of the Divine Tree. Humans; born of the 106th fruit the Divine Tree. And of course we have the sub-species."

"So you must be the leader of the new villains group?" Shadow asked.

"Yes I am the leader of the Demi-Gods, Aqua Oscuro. But I have a question for you; Do you wish for true freedom?"

"What do you mean?!" Sonic shout at Oscuro.

"If you want to find the answer, then follow me," Aqua Oscuro said, "Oh yeah it's good to see you again Sonic and Knuckles." Then he walked into the green then Shadow followed him, then Sonic and Knuckles joined, then the Digidestines with their digimon joined in.

* * *

The next thing the group knew they were in a empty meadow. "What just happened?" Sora asked. 

"It seems like we're in another universe," Izzy said.

"We are in another universe because Aqua Oscuro used a new form of Chaos Control," Shadow stated.

"Hey guys look a town," Sonic said as he pointed to a nearby village.

"Maybe they know what's going on," Ken stated as they started to head for the village.

As they got closer to the village a woman spotted them and ran back to the village, and soon some of the towns people armed with weapons with a man with dark blond hair in red armor with a sword and a young lady with brown hair with a bow and arrow leading the villagers started to approach them. "Heads up, we company," Knuckles said getting ready for a fight.

The towns people stopped in front of the heroes, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" the man in red armor demanded.

"Don't worry we come in peace," Kari stated.

"Oh yeah, what's with the monsters?" he demanded again.

Before anyone could answer Shadow stepped forward, "Well you might not recognize me, but I'm Shadow the Hedgehog who defeated God Doom and Melbu Frahma two years ago with the help of Cloud, Danny, Rose, and Zieg."

"So your Shadow," the brown hair girl said, "Okay everyone there's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" a man asked.

"Yeah, they're people we could trust," the man in red armor said. as the towns people returned to the town the man in red armor and the brown hair girl turned their attention to Shadow, "So you're the ones who help Rose and my father defeat Melbu Frahma two years ago."

"So that man in the red armor from two years ago is your father?" Sonic asked.

"Yes he is my father, and if you want to know what happened to Melbu Frahma before you fought, then come back to our town, Seles," the man said.

"Sure, we always did want to know what happened to Melbu Frahma before we fought him," Shadow replied, "But we can't stay for long, we need to pursue a man."

"Alright then. And before I forget, my name is Dart Feld and this is my fiancée Shana."

* * *

A/N: well this chapter took a long time to make, but it was worth it. 


	4. Ch 4: The Fall of Sky High

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fall of Sky High 

In a city called Maxville all the teenagers were getting ready for a new year of high school. But their one high school that student couldn't wait for; Sky High. On the first day of the new school year a sophomore named Will Stronghold with his girlfriend Layla Williams just landed at the grounds of Sky High. "Well Will we're finally here!" Layla said with excitement.

"Yeah I know, and I hope something exciting happens this year," Will said.

"Oh like that will ever happen," a joiner named Warren Peace said.

"Hey Warren!" Layla said as she gave a friendly hug to Warren.

"Hey man, how was your summer?" Will asked.

"Eh, same old thing," Warren replied.

"Well that good. What to check up on the others?" Will said.

"Sure I got nothing better to do anyway," Warren said as he started to follow Will and Layla. But soon something caught Warren's eye and he turned to see what it was.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked.

"N-nothing, I was just seeing things," Warren replied.

Near the school Trunks, Goten and Ben were trying to figure out where they're at. "So where are we?" Trunks asked.

"It looks like a high school to me," Ben answered.

"Really? Why would Clockwork send us here?" Goten wondered.

"Maybe there's something hidden here, and I should know ever since I got the Omnitrix," Ben stated.

"Well where shall we start?" Trunks asked.

"What are you three doing?" a teacher known as Coach Boomer asked.

"Um, nothing," Trucks replied.

"Well if you have nothing to do, then why you come to the gym for Power Placement," Boomer said as he dragged the three into the gym.

At the steps of Sky High three sophomores in Hero Support named Ethan, Zach, and Magenta were talking about their summer until Will, Layla, and Warren came up, "Hey guy," Zach said.

"Hey, how your summer?" Will asked,

"It was fine," Magenta said.

"Hey would you believe three freshmen are being drag into to the gym by Coach Boomer," Ethen said.

"They must nervous about Hero Placement," Layla stated.

Soon out of nowhere a large shadow flew over the school, and every student and teacher looked up into the sky to see some kind of creature with large wings flying above them. "What is that?" Will asked.

"I have no clue," Warren said.

* * *

Within Sky High gym Principal Powers was giving her welcoming speech to the freshmen where Trunks, Goten, and Ben was mistaken into. Soon a Hero Support teacher named Mr. Boy came and interrupted things, "Um Principal Powers, there's something going on outside," he said. 

"What another fight outside," Principal Powers asked.

"Um we don't know, it's just something is flying around the school," Mr. Boy said.

"Alright then gather the teachers and call The Commander and Jetstream," Powers instructed as she started to walking out of the gym, "And freshmen stay in here," she added as she walked out the gym.

"You guys think it could be the villains?" Trunks wispier to Ben and Goten.

"Yeah, we should try to sneak out and deal with this ourselves," Ben suggested.

"Don't worry with our speed, we'll never get caught. You just have to hang on tight," Goten said as Ben did what he was told and then Trunks and Goten took off.

Back outside all the students and teachers were wondering where the creature was at. "Where did it go?" a student asked.

"Did it go away?" another student asked.

Soon out of the blue, the creature flew out and came straight at the school, but the creature stopped and landed on the school platform the creature was as tall as the school, it had a big head with a small body. It also had long legs with three toes on each foot, it also had long arms as well with flat forearms and four fingers. But the one thing that stands out the most on its white skin is the green orb between its eyes.

"All students quickly get into the school!" Powers shouted as the creature started to make its way to the school.

"Principal Powers, me and Warren want to help defeat this thing," Will said as he and Warren ran to Powers.

Powers just thought for a second and then she came to a conclusion, "Alright you can fight until your parents come."

"Alright then!" Will shouted as he and Warren joined in the fight.

All the teachers that could help fight was trying to stop the creature. "Well this shrink-ray should slow it down,"Mr. Medulla said to himself as he fired a beam at the creature, but a green light appeared and the beam went into it and then another green light appeared in front of him and made him shrink. "Well I wasn't expecting that. But I can always revert the shrink-ray," he said as he pointed the gun at himself, but when he pulled the trigger the light appeared and then the beam made the creature grow.

Soon Trucks, Goten, and Ben got out of the school. "Good we're outside again," Trunks stated.

"And that must be the thing those teacher were talking about," Goten said pionting at the creature.

"Alright then, let's kick its butt!" Trunks shouted as he and Goten charged at the creature.

It seems that Cannonbolt should be useful here," Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix and selected Cannonbolt.

Back in the fight of the creature Will kept trying to hit it but when he gets close the green light appeared and he was on the other side. 'What's going on? I can't hit it,' Will said in his mind.

Soon Trunks and Goten charged at the creature and some how get past the green light and hit it, the Cannonbolt flew in as a ball and aimed for the legs, but the green light came and put Cannonbolt on the other side of it.

"Is that suppose to be a new form of Chaos Control?" Trunk asked himself.

"What are you freshmen doing here?!" Warren demanded.

"Okay listen, we're not freshmen here. We are heroes sent here by Clockwork to stop a new group of villains from conquering the universes," Trunks explain.

"Hey Trunks do you feel that weird energy?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it, I do feel that weird energy. I'll get Ben," Trunks said as he flew down.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"Well it seems that there is weird energy sources inside the school that are identical to the wired lights," Goten explained.

"Well if they're two energy sources, the other one should be controlling the others," a voice said from above as the hero known as The Commander dropped and punch the creature in the head. But it the creature was unaffected by it and it just grabbed The Commander and tried to crush him.

"Will if that boy is right, we want you to go with them and stop the other energy source," Will's mother Jetstream said.

"Alright then," Will said as he flew down and picked up Warren then he followed Trunks, Goten, and Ben.

As the five of them got back Layla rushed up to them, "Will what's going on?" she asked.

"Honestly I have no clue," Will replied.

Back outside The Commander was able to break free of the creatures grasp and then he ripped of the creature's arm as it disappears in a red mist. The creature didn't scream in pain as its arm was ripped off, instead it raised its other arm and started to fire energy balls at The Commander and Jetstream. "What is this creature?" Jetstream asked.

"I don't know but I hope Will and the others stop it," The Commander said.

* * *

Elsewhere deep in the basement of Sky High a villain name Royal Pain with the evil vampire named Nevan. "So do you think that those fools can handle that Virage, Lord Oscuro sent?" Royal Pain asked as she worked on a computer panel. 

"Don't worry, Lord Oscuro said that the Virages was used to conquer his world a long time ago," Nevan replied.

"Good point, plus when I get that power source from the anti-gravity device the school will plummet to the ground," Royal Pain added.

Soon there was a bang on the locked door, "Sounds like we have company," Nevan stated. Then the was knocked down by Trunks and then Will, Warren, Layla, Goten, and Ben, who is back in his human form, walked into the room. "Welcome sirs," then Nevan noticed Layla, "And madam," she greeted.

"What are you doing here?!" Will demanded.

"We're just doing what Lord Oscuro, but he doesn't what anyone interfere," Nevan said as she electrocuted them to stun them. As she started to walk Trunks and Goten tried to charge at her, but she waved her arm and two lighting pillars hit Trunks and Goten. "Do you think I'll let my guard down to Sayians?"

"How did you know that we are Sayians?" Goten asked.

"Cell and Frieza told us about you," Royal Pain answered.

"Royal Pain, I see you're out of jail," Will said.

"Yes all thanks to Lord Oscuro," Royal Pain said. Soon the hacking unit started to beep and Royal Pain walked back to the panel, "Finally, the time has come for the school to plummet to the ground," she said.

"What?!" Will, Warren, and Layla shouted at once.

"Don't worry, Lord Oscuro is a grateful man. He'll just bring more Virages to make sure the school doesn't crash," Nevan explained.

"Why?" Layla asked.

"Who knows, you should ask him yourself," Royal Pain said as she removed a crystal that was the anti-gravity device power source, "I hope Lord Oscuro knows what he's doing?"

Soon a green light appeared where Royal Pain and Nevan walked though and disappeared. "Quick, after them!" Trunks said.

"What about the school?" Layla asked.

"We can't do anything without the power soures," Warren said as the six of them ran to the green light and disappeared as well with the light.

Back outside the school started to fall, "Not again!" The Commander shouted. But soon the creature known as a Virage pulled out its wings and took flight again. Then a few green lights appeared and more Virages and some Super Virage flew out and then started to gather underneath. Soon the Sky High started to slow down until it hit the ground and all of the Virages disappeared.

* * *

Somewhere Will, Layla, Warren, Trunks, Goten, and Ben ended up in a graveyard. "Well isn't this great," Warren said. 

"Well the graveyard seems to be near a town, so let's look there," Ben suggested.

Everyone started to head straight for a nearby town until the spotted a blond hair man in a green robe with a spear in hand, with a woman who could be his wife in a pink and red dress and old woman, and five knights with them. "Who are they?" Goten asked.

"Who know, but they might be able to help us," Will said.

"Are you sure?" Layla asked.

"Well it's better then wondering around," Will replied.

As the group started to walk towards the man, a knight spotted them, "Halt who gose their?!" he shouted.

"Whoa what's going on?" Ben asked.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" another knight shouted with a sword pointed at them.

"Put your swords away, they don't look like enemies," the blond man said, "Sorry about that but the knights keep on forgetting that I can protect myself."

"It's alright," Trunks said, "So do you know where we are?"

"You must be new here. You're in Basil's Cemetery and I'm Albert the king of Basil and the Jade Dragoon. This is my wife Emille, and this is Julia Slambert the mother of a friend we lost two years ago. And you are you?"

"Will."

"Warren."

"Layla."

"Ben."

"Goten."

"Trunks. You said that you are a Dragoon right?" Albert just nodded his head, "Well can you help us track down a group of villains?"

"Wish I could but you have to tell me some information of who they are," Albert said.

"Well the main thing we know that the leader; he can control these creatures call Virages," Goten said.

Albert started to get a worried look on his face, "I think I know who you might dealing with. Charle should know who the person is."

"So where is this Charle?" Layla asked.

"Why should I tell you, I'm coming with you," Albert replied.

"Wait you said you're a king right? Wouldn't your country need you?" Will asked.

"I'm a Dragoon before I'm a king. Besides you'll need the help of me, Dart, and the others," he said, "Wait at the edge of town, while I get a more suitable traveling cloths." Then he walked off leaving the others behind.

* * *

A/N: Well here another chapter, I hoped you enjoyed this. 


	5. Ch 5: The Wingly in Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Wingly in Konoha 

In a village hidden in a forest named Konoha where a fifteen year-old ninja named Naruto was resting after his mission at the village hidden in the sand. Even when he and his teammates, Kakashi and Sakura, he was still kind of pissed off that he's still a Genin, but the village's Hokage, Tsunade, decided to make Naruto a Chunin, which did make him a little bit happier.

The first day of his break after a long and hard mission Naruto and Sakura where hanging out at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. "Boy it has been years since I ramen here," Naruto said.

"Yeah, and the cooks did miss you since you are their number one costumer," Sakura stated.

"Are you serious?!" Naruto asked.

After a meal at the ramen shop they heard someone "Boss you're back!!" Sakura and Naruto then turned to see Konohamaru running straight for them until he tripped and landed flat on his face.

Soon Udon and Moegi ran up to Konohamaru, "Konohamaru are you okay?" Moegi asked.

"Yeah I'm okay," Konohamaru said as he got back up, "So boss you competed the mission?!"

Naruto just got a sad look on his face, 'My mission will be over until I find him,' he said in his mind.

"Naruto."

Soon Naruto snapped back to reality, "Oh sorry I just blank out right there," Naruto apoligized.

"Don't worry about it," Sakura said.

Their was a moment of silence until Konohamaru spoke up, "Ebisu gave us the rest of the day off, so what to do something?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Naruto said.

Soon out of nowhere a little boy with blue hair ran up to them, "Are you guys ninjas?" he panted.

"Yes we are," Sakura answered "What going on?"

"There's a strange man attacking ninjas," the boy responded.

"What?! Where?!" Naruto shouted.

"At the west side of the Training Area," the boy said.

"Alright, let's go Naruto!" Sakura said as she and Naruto head out to the Training Area.

"Hey wait up!" Konohamaru shout as he, Udon, and Moegi followed.

* * *

At the Hokage's office, Tsunade was filling out mission paper until Shizune came in, "Lady Tsunade, there's an emergency," she said. 

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"It's Orochimaru, he's in the village," Shizune said.

"What?!" Tsunade shouted as she got up.

"The other Jonins and Ambus got to Orochimaru near the Hero's Memorial Monument, but he has a hostage ad he demands for you," Shizune explained.

"Alright lets go!" Tsunade said as she and Shizune head Hero's Memorial Monument.

* * *

At the west side of the Training Area Naruto, Sakura, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi just got there. "Alright where is that guy!" Konohamaru said with excitement. 

"Komohamaru clam down," Udon said.

"Yeah, you guys are only Genin, so you shouldn't be here," Naruto stated.

Before Konohamaru could say anything Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten appeared out of nowhere. "What are you guys doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can ask you the same thing," Kiba said.

"A little boy with blue hair told us a strange man was attacking ninjas," Rock Lee said.

As everyone was debating of what's going on, Sakura noticed something glowing heading towards them, "Everyone get down!" she shouted as everyone one did what she said as a glowing disk flew over them and cut though any thing that got in it's way. Then the blue hair boy appeared and caught it, "You have a very good eye Sakura. Right Zackwell?" he said.

"It's that kid again," Naruto stated.

"Alright you are you and what are you doing here!?" Ino shouted.

"If you want to know who I am, it's your death wish," he said as a bright green glow covered him as he transformed into Aqua Oscuro, "I am Aqua Oscuro the leader of the Demi-Gods and I'm here to test the ultimate power in this universe."

* * *

At the Hero's Memorial Monument Jonins such as Kakashi, Kurenai, and Might Guy with some Ambus even Jiraiya came to confront Orochimaru. Then Tsunade and Shizune came to confront Orochimaru, "Alright Orochimaru I'm here now, let go of that man," she commanded. 

"Sure thing," Orochimaru said coldly as he let the man go.

"Hmph, I see that your arms are healed," Tsunade stated.

"Yes, it's all thanks to our lord," Orochimaru said as he got in his fighting pose.

"And who's your lord," Tsunade asked as she got in her fighting pose.

Soon a katana was placed at Tsunade throat, "Our lord's name is Aqua Oscuro," a familiar voice said.

"Sasuke Uchiha, so you finally come back after two and a half years," Kakashi said.

"It's been a long time sensei, and don't try to think I'm the same," Sasuke said, "I traded my human weaknesses for power." Tsunade then tried to kick Sasuka, but he jumped away and all the ninjas engaged Orochimaru and Sasuka in a fight.

* * *

Back at the Training Area, the younger ninjas were fighting Aqua Oscuro. They were trying to hit Oscuro either by punching, kicking, or with shurikens and kunais, but Oscuro was able to dodge them or deflect the with his magical chakram. "Is this the best thing that the village hidden in the leaves has to offer?" Oscuro mocked. 

"Oh yeah, try this!" Neji shouted as he caught Oscuro off guard. "Eight Trigrams; two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms…" Soon Oscuro was able to catch one of Neji's arms.

Then Oscuro tossed Neji to a nearby tree, "You know the Eight Trigrams only works on people who has chakra," he said.

"Well let's see you handle this!" Naruto shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" then Naruto clones formed and charged at Oscuro.

"A pitiful technique," Oscuro said as he closed his eyes, then he charged at one of the Narutos and hit him with an open palm which sent him flying into a wooden stock while the other Narutos disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards Naruto, 'This isn't a clone, it the real Naruto. I should heal up these wounds.' Sakura started to use her abilities and started to heal Naruto's injuries until she noticed something, 'Why is Naruto smiling?'

Back with Oscuro, the others were trying to hit Oscuro, 'Pathetic humans cannot hit me.'

"Heads up!" Rock Lee shouted as he caught Oscuro off guard and kicked him into the air, "Now to finish this!" Rock Lee shouted as he rapped his bandages around Oscuro, "Primary Lotus!" Lee shouted as he and Oscuro started fall to the ground, but some how the both just stop in mid air. "What's this?"

Oscuro gave a small chuckle and turned his head to face Rock Lee, "I was never human once in my existence," he said as he bust out of the bandages and then grabbed Rock Lee and tossed him at the other ninjas. Soon they notice energy wings on his back, "In fact I'm a Wingly."

"A what?" Ino asked.

"He's a Wingly, like Melbu Frahma from two years ago. Even this chakram came from a Wingly named Lenus," Sakura explained as she ran up to the ninjas.

"Smart little girl you have," Oscuro said as he floated near them, "Me, my brother, and all other Winglies are the most superior race in history."

"I'll like to see that for myself!" Naruto shouted as he charged Oscuro with a red chakra aura surrounding his body.

'The boy is using the demon's chakra,' a voice said in Oscuro's head.

"I can see that Zackwell," Oscuro said as Naruto ram him and forced them to go deep into the woods.

* * *

Within the wood Danny, Sora and Riku were wondering in the woods. "So do you guys know what we should do?" Danny asked. 

"I don't know we don't even know where we're at," Sora stated.

Soon they heard crashes in the woods, "Sounds like they already started the fight," Riku stated.

They looked around to see Naruto fighting Aqua Oscuro and the Jonins with Tsunade and Jiraiya fighting Orochimaru and Sasuke. "Okay guys, both of you will help the group of people over there, while I help deal with that Wingly," Danny said.

"Alright," Riku and Sora said at once as they went to assist the group of ninjas.

With the group of ninjas they are trying very hard to at least hit them. "Ah, looks like the ninjas here are no match for us," Orochimaru mocked.

"It seems like the power that Lord Oscuro gave us is to powerful for them," Sasuke stated.

"It's time to bring down the house!" Jiraiya shouted as he summoned a giant toad.

"Heads up!" Sasuke shouted as he and Orochimaru got out of the way of a falling toad, "You think simple tricks can stop us?" Sasuke asked as he landed on the branch.

But as soon as he landed on the branch it was broke by a dark fire ball and he fell to the ground. ""Hmph, seems like you're too over confident to call the attacks simple," Riku stated with his left arm up and his Way to Dawn Keyblade in his right hand and Sora was by his side with the Ultima Weapon.

"And who the heck are you guys," Jiraiya asked.

"Don't worry, we're on your side," Sora said, "Ready Riku?"

Riku just nodded his. "Eternal Session!" both Sora and Riku shouted at the same time as they charged at Orochimaru and Sasuke "Last Saber!" they shouted as they started to release a hell storm of slashes but the dodged every slash, "Dark Cannon!" they both started to shoot out dark fire balls at Orochimaru and Sasuke, but they also dadge the attacks.

"Come let's find Lord Oscuro," Orochimaru said as the dodge attacks.

"Alright then," Sasuke agreed as the started to for Oscuro as the dodge Sora and Riku's Master Hearts, while the ninjas followed them.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Oscuro, Naruto was trying to hit Oscuro, but Oscuro was just dodging the attacks. "Come on, why you fight back?!" Naruto shouted. 

"Fine, if it's your death with," Oscuro said as he charged up an attack with his arms. When Naruto charged at him, Oscuro fired a white energy ball at Naruto making him fall to the ground and returning him to normal.

"Wh-what was that?" Naruto gasped.

"It a spell that drains the target's energy for five minutes. Plenty of time to take you to Kadessa," Oscuro explained as he approached Naruto.

As Oscuro grabbed Naruto's jacket Danny flew in and shoved Oscuro away, "I don't know who you are, but I'm not letting you get away with anything," Danny said as he landed near Naruto.

Oscuro got back up with his energy wings, "So you one of the five who defeated brother. Seems like I need to step it up a little," he said as he pulled out the green Chaos Emerald.

"That's a Chaos Emerald isn't it?" Danny asked.

"Yes it is. But just to let you know; I have all seven Chaos Emeralds and the same Master Emerald that I was sealed in as well," Oscuro explained.

"What?" Danny simply said.

Soon Orochimaru and Sasuke came out of nowhere and landed near Oscuro, "Lord Oscuro it seems the heroes from other universes are here," Orochimaru said.

"It seems like I already knew that," Oscuro stated as the young and adult ninjas surround them from both sides.

"So Sasuke you went this low for your so call power," Naruto said as Sakura ran up to him to see if he's okay.

"Why should I care what the cost is for power, so I can kill _him_," Sasuka said in a cold tone.

Sakura was surprise at what Sasuke said, so she had to say something to that, "Sasuke what the fuck are you saying, you becoming like Orochimaru. No you're becoming worse then Orochimaru by betraying your friends and all of the people of Konoha just to kill one simple man," Sasuke started to look away from Sakura, "Sasuka don't your dare look away from me!" she shouted as she approached them only to be stopped when Oscuro pointed the tip of the blade from So'unga.

"Little girls should learn to keep their mouth shut," Oscuro stated.

Sakura just look at Sasuke with a disgust look on her face as tears formed in her eyes, "Fine then Sasuke if you will stay with them, then we will just have to kill you too," she said as she walked back to Naruto, were the spell wore off.

"Well now that the touching reunion is over let's get down to business. We will spare this town if we give to our demands," Oscuro explained.

"We'll never give in to your demands!" Kakashi shouted.

"Fine then I always wanted to try this," Oscuro said as lifted So'unga in the air and started to spin it around to form a dark sphere with a dark wind surrounding it, "Now behold my power! DRAGON TWISTER!!" then when he almost slammed the blade to the ground, Sasuke grabbed his arm and force it into another direction. The sphere formed a dark twister with a dark dragon in it a destroying the woods, until Oscuro snapped his fingures. "Sasuke, why did you do that?" he asked as put his fingers on the blade making it blue.

"I'm sorry my lord, I don't know what came over me," Sasuke apologized.

"Very well," Oscuro said. then he stabbed So'unga though him, "Don't worry, I'm making sure that this doesn't happen again," he whispered as Sasuke fell it the ground.

"You bastard what did you do!?" Naruto demanded.

Oscuro let out a small chuckle, "It sounds like you still care for him even if he's your enemy. How good for me," he said as he pointed the tip of So'unga's blade to Sasuke's throat, "Naruto surrender yourself or I'll kill Sasuke!"

Naruto hanged his head low and said, "Alright I'll give myself up."

This came to a surprise to everyone, "Naruto, are you serious?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura I know what I'm doing," Naruto replied as he walked up to Oscuro.

"That was a good decision," Oscuro said as he grabbed Naruto by the jacket, "Now let's return to Kadessa," he said as a green portal formed as he and Orochimaru, who was carrying Sasuke, walked though it.

Soon Sakura started to run towards the portal, "Sakura!" Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi shouted as they with Danny, Sora, and Riku followed her to the portal, as it disappeared when they went though.

* * *

The next thing they knew, they were in a small woods with a view of the ocean. "Now where we?" Danny asked. 

"Looks like we're in another universe," Sora answered.

"And on top of that, we're on an island" Tsunade added.

"But there seems to be a village below us," Kakashi also added.

"Well why are we standing here for, let's find out where at," Jiraiya said as they made way down the hill.

Soon they came to a giant wooden platform where two young men were having a sparing practice under the eyes of an old man in a violet kung-fu outfit who was their master with a very tell muscular man with a Mohawk with just armored legging. "Alright, Rico Mitch I think that's enough practice for today," the old man said.

"Yes Master Haschel," the students said as they gave him a bow and walked off.

Soon the man named Haschel notice the heroes, "You people seem to be new here. Welcome to Rouge, I am Haschel, the Martial Arts Master here, and I'm the Violet Dragoon. And this big fellow is Kongol the best student, and he's the Gold Dragoon."

"It's nice to meet new people," Kongol said.

"Um hi, is there a boat we can use to get to the main land?" Sakura asked.

"Well the Queen Fury will be here soon for the monthly trade, why?" Haschel said.

"Well we need to get to a place called Kadessa," Sakura answered.

"Kadessa, that place is dangerous you know," Haschel stated.

"Well we need pursuit a Wingly," Riku said, "Maybe you saw him, he has blue hair and emerald green eyes…"

"Wait are you sure this man is a Wingly because Winglies have platinum hair and red eyes," Haschel explained.

"Yeah he had energy wings on his back like Melbu Frahma," Danny said.

Haschel thought for a second and then he said, "Well Charle should know you are talking about."

"Great where can we find this Charle?" Tsunade asked.

"Why should I tell you while we're coming along," Haschel said.

"Why?" Jaraiya asked.

"Because if this is a Wingly you're dealing with, then you'll need the strength of the Dragoons. Beside I but I'm stronger then any of you guys," Haschel said.

"Well then if you are strong then how 'bout you face me," Tsunade said with a pissed of look. Haschel just into fighting stance. Tsunade charged at Haschel and tried to punch him, but Haschel easily dodge the attacks and the moment Tsunade let he guard down, Haschel punched her which made her fly off of the edge into the water below.

As Haschel and Kongol walked off the other looked at him with a wide eye expression, "What she'll be all right, the water is not that deep. Come I know a place you can stay for the boat," he said as everyone followed him off the platform to a large wooden house.

* * *

A/N: this has to be the longest chapter I wrote, but I hope you like it. 


	6. Ch 6: For the Dragon Balls

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 6: For the Dragon Balls 

It was a peaceful day in Hercule City, peaceful until a hostage situation at the national bank. "We've got the place surrounded, Come out with your hands up!" the chief police said though a megaphone.

Soon one of the robbers stepped out with a gun pointed to a hostage's head, "We'll never surrender!" he shouted as he fired a warning shot at the cops.

"Sir, we got a message that Saiyaman 1 and 2 are on their way," an officer said to the chief.

Soon from the sky two super heroes landed in front of the bank, "Evil shall not prevail!" the male hero shouted.

"As long there's justice in the world!" the female hero shouted.

"We'll be there to protect it!" they both shouted.

"Saiyaman 1!"

"Saiyaman 2!"

"You think you can stop us!?" the robber shouted as he fire his gun at the heroes, but Saiyaman 1 caught the bullets with his hands.

Soon Saiyaman 2 appeared behind the appeared behind, "You think guns can stop us?" she said as she knocked the first robber.

"You bitch!" the other robber shouted as he pointed his gun at Saiyaman 2, but Saiyaman 1 appeared in front of him and he grabbed the gun and tossed the robber to the ground.

Soon the police rushed into the bank and arrest the robbers. "Thank you Saiyaman 1 and 2," the chief of police thanked.

"Don't thank us, we're just doing our jobs," Saiyaman 1 said as they took off.

In the air Saiyaman 1 and 2 who was actually Gohan and Videl, were waiting for the next crisis. "Slow day today, huh Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, but as heroes we have to be patient," Gohan replied.

"Your right, that's what we have to do. Just be patient ," Videl said.

Soon fear came to Gohan's eyes as he looked out to the distance. 'No it can't be, can it?"

"What's wrong Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Videl stay here, I have to check something out," Gohan said as he flew off.

"Oh I'm not going to let you out on your own!" Videl shouted.

* * *

At the Lookout, Piccolo had the same thought in mind, 'Are those power levels really theirs and the other two what are they?' 

Soon Gohan and Videl arrived at the Lookout, "So Piccolo I'm guessing you sense those power levels too?" Gohan asked.

"Yes Gohan, and they're almost here," Piccole replied. And on cue Frieza, Cell, and Erazor landed on the Lookout, "Just who I expected," Piccolo stated.

"My, my Piccolo, long time no see," Frieza said.

"Yes it has been many years," Cell said.

"So it seems like you were revive for another group of villains," Gohan stated.

"And who the heck are you?" Frieza asked.

Soon Gohan realized that he was still in his Saiyaman 1 outfit, then he took off his helmet, "Recognize me now?" he asked.

"Ah Gohan, I see you finally grew up," Cell greeted, "And you don't have any sense in fashion now and days."

Gohan started to get a pissed off look, "So that the boy who defeated you years ago?" Erazor asked. Cell nodded in response, "I never thought the one who defeated you would never wear such ridicules cloths."

"Oh yeah you do you think you are!?" Gohan shouted.

"I am Erazor Djinn, the most loyal member of Lord Oscuro's Demi-Gods," he introduced himself, "We came for the Dragon Balls, move aside or you feel our wrath."

"I don't think so," Piccolo said as he got in his fighting stance.

"Very well if you want to throw your life away," Erazor said, "Cell, Frieza you know what to do"

"Right," they said at once as they charged at Piccolo and Erazor disappeared.

"Gohan I'll hold off these two, you go after Erazor," Piccolo explained.

"Are you sure," Gohan asked.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle these two on my own," Piccolo explained. As Gohan was about to chase Erazor Piccolo had to say one more thing, "One more thing Gohan, there is suppose to be a fourth one hiding somewhere so be careful."

Gohan just nodded and he went to chase Erazor. "Death Beam!" Frieza shouted as he fired a small beam at Piccolo.

"Ka-ma-ha-ma-ha!" Cell shouted as he fired a large blue beam at Piccolo, but with Piccolo's speed he was able to dodge the two beams. Soon Cell and Frieza appeared out of nowhere and tried to attack Piccolo, but Piccolo was able to avoid it and counter their moves.

"It seems like you gotten rusty during your time in hell," Piccolo stated.

'Just keeping thinking that foolish Namekian,' Freiza said in his mind.

* * *

Within the Lookout, Erazor was searching for the Dragon Balls, "Aw yes, I can feel the mystical powers of the Dragon Balls are close," he said to himself. 

"Stop right their Erazor!" Gohan shouted.

"So you came here instead of helping your friend?" Erazor asked.

"Well Piccolo can handle those two on his own. So that means we're going to fight," Gohan explained as he got into fighting stance.

"Sorry but I'm not wasting my time with the like of you. And besides I know a better opponent for you," Erazor said as he turned to face Gohan, "Come out Ganondorf and show this human what true power really is!"

Soon out of nowhere a man with green skin, orange hair, and wearing midnight black full body armor came down and punched the floor which caused the Lookout to shake. 'What kind of power is this?' Gohan wondered.

The man stand up straight to face Gohan, "So this is the one you want me to fight?"

"Yes Ganondorf, keep this fool busy until I find the Dragon Balls," Erazor explained as he disappeared.

"Okay why don't you just get out of my way, and I'll let you live," Gohan offered.

Soon Ganondorf let out a small chuckle, "You think that you can handle me. I heard about Babidi and to let you know I have greater magical power then Babidi," he explained as he raised one of his fists with a glowing triangle, "I am Ganondorf the King of Evil."

"We'll see how powerful you really are!" Gohan shouted as he charge at Ganondorf, but Ganondorf lunched a small ball of energy and Gohan ran straight into it, making a strong electric charge run though his body.

"I shall show you true evil!" Ganondorf shouted as he charge at Gohan.

* * *

Deeper in the Lookout, Erazor came to a room with a small altar with cloth over it. He walk up to it and remove the cloth with a smile on his face, "Finally, I found the legendary Dragon Balls." 

"Stop right there!" Videl shouted as she slowly approached Erazor.

"Foolish little girl, do you think you have a chance against me?" Erazor asked. Videl didn't respond, "I thought so," he said as he waved his arm and created a gust of wind that pushed Videl away. With his magic powers Erazor created a sack and put the Dragon Balls in it. "Good now our mission is complete," he stated as flew straight up and though any ceiling that came in his way, and he even stopped the fight between Gohan and Ganondorf.

Outside of the Lookout Erazor was outside of the Lookout. "What's going on?!" Piccolo shouted as Cell and Freiza flew up with Erazor and Ganondorf.

"Those guys got the Dragon Balls!" Videl shouted as she and Gohan ran up to Piccolo.

Then a green light appeared in the sky, "We have to follow them," Gohan said as he, Piccolo, and Videl flew into the green light.

The next thing they knew they are in a seaside town filled with flower. "What the hell is this place?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even know that this place exist," Gohan stated.

"But it dose look like we're in another universe," Videl also stated.

* * *

Elsewhere at a ruin city known as Kadessa where the Demi-Gods reside, and deep within the ruins Aqua Oscuro was working on something, until Erazor came in, "My lord I got the Dragon Balls." 

"Good Erazor," Oscuro said, "Now put them the rest of stuff."

Soon Erazor noticed a staff near Oscuro, "My lord what is that staff near you?'

"Ah this is a replica of one of the weapons that the Winglies used against the Dragoons, the Dragon Block Staff, and I it's time for a test run. And I found the perfect universe to test it out." Oscuro explained as he took the staff and walked toward a green light and disappeared with it.

* * *

A/N: well I tried my best to do this chapter, but I hope you liked it. 


	7. Ch 7: Dragon’s Weakness

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 7: Dragon's Weakness 

Within New York City three teenagers was skateboarding on the sidewalks. "Hey guys, want to swing by the skate park?" the shorter teenage boy named Jake asked.

"Yeah I'm down with that," the taller teenage boy named Spud said.

"Yeah it's the good way to start off the summer vacation," the teenage girl named Trixie stated.

Soon Jake's cell phone went off, "Ah man," Jake said as the three stopped as he answered his cell phone, "What is it now gramps?"

"Jake hurry get to my shop, something happened!" Jake's grandfather, Lao Shi, shouted though the phone.

"Okay, okay, you didn't need shout," Jake said before he hanged up his phone, "Well guys it looks like we have to cancel our plans again," he apologized.

"Don't worry Jake, we're with you no matter what," Trixie said as they started to skateboard down to Lao Shi's electronic store.

After some time, Jake, Trixie, and Spud arrived at the store and entered in, "So what's up G?" Jake asked as he saw Loa Shi, Fu Dog, Haley, and Haley's dragon trainer Sun Park.

"Well Jake, not that long ago someone came here and asked for help," Loa Shi started to explain as he led everyone to the back of the shop.

"Yeah, and you're going to be surprised of who came and asked for help," Fu Dog stated as they got in the back to see Rotwood.

"Rotwood!?" Jake, Trixie, and Spud shouted in confusion.

"Oh Jake it's good to see you again," Rotwood greeted as he approached Jake.

"What are you doing here!?" Jake shouted.

"What do you think? He needs our help," Sun explained.

"Well, what if he's trying to reveal the magical creatures to the world again?" Spud added.

Loa Shi walked over to the TV and turned it on, "We thought so too, until we saw this," he said.

There was a news broadcast of some kind magic barrier surrounding the middle school, and the military was trying to break though. "It's been an hour since this crazy incident with the odd man," a female voice said on TV, "Joe can zoom on that man?" soon the camera started to zoom at a certain point to end up with a blur image of what suppose to be a man, "This man is named Aqua Oscuro, he put up the barrier during the middle school's end of the year concert, trapping all the students inside. Of course he said he will let the students go for one crazy and impossible demand: he wants dragons or he said kill all the students." And with that Loa Shi turned the TV off.

"That man is putting innocent lives on the line just to lure you out," Rotwood said, "But that man has to be a magical creature since he had energy wings and he had a sword with a crystal ball at the end and the sword was talking."

Soon Fu Dog walked in with very old-looking book, "Well if that man has energy wings, then I now what we're dealing with," he said as he placed the book on the table.

"Ahhhh! Talking dog!" Rotwood shouted.

"Yeah get use to this, because you're helping us out," Fu Dog said as he flipped through book, "Ah ha just as I thought, we're dealing with a Wingly."

"A what?" Haley asked as a hologram appeared of a human with energy wings from the book.

"Well to the magical creatures Winglies were thought to be a myth, but thanks to the incident with God Doom two years ago, the Winglies was no longer a myth," Fu explained.

"And how's that?" Jake asked.

"Because God Doom opened a portal that released Melbu Frahma," Haley explained.

"Correct, and I think this book should have something on the sword Rotwood described," Fu Dog said as he flipped though the book, "Oh boy just as I thought," he said as a hologram of three swords, one was like a regular katana, the second one was a large blade katana, and the last one was like what Rot wood described, "It's one of the Three Swords of Supreme Conquest."

"Swords of what now?" Jake asked.

"Another myth of the magical creatures Three Swords of Supreme Conquest: Tenseiga, Tessaiga, and So'unga. We don't have time for me to explain but I can sum it up: So'unga is a sword you don't want to mess with," Fu explain, "But here the plan."

* * *

Later at Millard Fillmore Middle School where the end of the year concert Aqua Oscuro was on the stage waiting for the dragons to come, but also on stage was Brad Morton, who was trying to stop Oscuro. "Yo ugly, you better free us or you'll feel the wrath of the Bradster!" he shouted. 

"You know you've been saying that for an hour and yet I'm still standing. Just be a good boy and get off the stage," Oscuro said.

"Oh yeah, you're the one who's going down!" Brad shouted as he charged at Oscuro.

Oscuro just lazily scooted to the side with his leg out and making Brad trip. Brad was about to fall off the stage, so he tried to grab Oscuro's hair but when he did he felt water instead of hair. "No matter where you go there is always a dumb human. I existed for over thousands of years and yet I still cannot figure out humans," Oscuro said.

"I agree," So'unga said.

"Same here," a voice in Oscuro head said.

Soon Oscuro noticed that the dragons was flying straight for the school, "Ah, the dragons finally came to play. Zackwell scout the barrier and look for any other guests," Oscuro commanded as a barrier opened to let the dragons in.

"Yes my lord," the voice known as Zackwell said as Oscuro's shadow took off.

Soon the four dragons were in front of Oscuro, "Alright Aqua, we're here so release everyone from the barrier!" Jake demanded.

My, my, it seems that dragons in this universe can talk, but yet they still fell for it," Oscuro said with a grin.

"What do you mean?!" Jake shouted.

With a small green flash a staff appeared in Oscuro's hand, "Now behold the power of the Winglies!" he shouted as the staff rose up into the air and gave off a bright glow, the Jake and the other dragons started to get weaker, "So how do you think of the Dragon Block Staff, it was quite useful during the Dragon Campaign."

Soon out of nowhere Trixie, Spud, Rotwood, and Fu Dog popped out of a shadow, "My Lord, I found these intruders trying to get though the barrier," Zackwell's voice said as Oscuro's shadow returned.

"What's going on?!" Trixie said as she noticed Jake turning back to his human form.

"This is the beginning of the end of the dragons," Oscuro said as he drew out So'unga.

"Not on our watch!" Spud shouted as he and Trixie charged at Oscuro.

But Oscuro just jumped over them with ease and approached Jake, "Now So'unga get ready to taste the blood of a dragon!" he said raising his sword.

"I was looking forward to this!" So'unga said.

Soon out of nowhere a small sand storm appeared and then a woman with two swords ran out of the sand and attacked Oscuro, but Oscuro was able block it on time and lock swords, "So you must be the leader of the Demi-Gods, it's good to finally meet you," she said.

Soon Oscuro jumped backed to get out of the sword lock, "And you must Kaileena the Empress of Time, I am Aqua Oscuro but Lord Oscuro to you," he introduced himself.

"So you know my name because of Ultimecia," Kaileena asked. Oscuro just nodded in response, "I thought so, she did betray us for power," she said as she got her swords ready.

"Yes, lets see if your time power will match up to my Chaos Contral," Oscuro said as he got his sword ready.

Soon a noise came from above and when they looked up they saw a dark creature banging on the barrier, "The Dahaka!" Kaileena shouted.

"So that's the Dahaka," Oscuro said as the Dahaka broke though the barrier and land in front of Oscuro. Then the Dahaka wrapped its tentacles that came from his abdomen and stayed like that.

"What are you doing? Kill him to end this!" Kaileena shouted, but it was no use they stayed like that. As Kaileena was about to use her power to force the Dahaka to kill Oscuro, she finally noticed the green light above them, 'It can't be, the Dragon Block Staff was when Dart and the other Dragoons used it to defeat the Divine Dragon. At least it explains why Oscuro came to this universe, but no matter what I should destroy it,' Kaileena thought as she charged and fired a magic ball and destroyed it.

"CHAOS CONTRAL!" within a flash the Dahaka was gone, "Such a disgrace, no wonder a human was able to defeat it," Oscuro said as he turned to face Kaileena and the dragons only to get blasted with a fire ball.

"And it's time for your defeat Oscuro!" Jake shouted in his dragon form with the other dragons behind him.

"Well, well, well it seems that the Dragon Block Staff had been destroyed, but lucky I came with a backup plan," Oscuro said as the stage curtains raised into the air and revealed a familiar blond haired girl out cold and tied to a crystal post, "Remember her?"

"Rose," Jake whispered to himself, "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this!"

"Do you think life is always fair?" Oscuro asked. Before Jake can respond Oscuro continued to talk, "Why am I asking a low life form? You nor any other living creature can never understand the suffering that I went though over these thousands of years."

Soon they all started to hear moans and turn to see Rose waking up, "Mmm, what's going on?" she said as she noticed everyone, "W-what's going on? Where am I?"

Soon Ocsuro used his magic to lift the crystal post and a green light appeared, "If you want this girl back then follow me into my own universe," Oscuro said as he walked into the light with Rose.

"Rose!" Jake shouted as he dashed into the light.

"Wait up Jake!" Trixie and Spud shouted as they followed Jake into the light, then they followed by Kaileena.

Lao Shi, Sun, and Haley tried to dash to the light but the light and the barrier disappear. Then the three turned backed into their human form, but they just remembered that they were in on a stage in front of a huge group of student who was surprise at what they saw. "Maybe we should see the Dragon Council?" Sun suggested.

"Good idea," Lao Shi said as he, Sun, Haley, Fu Dog, and Rotwood started to head back to Lao Shi's shop and get to the Dragon Council.

* * *

Elsewhere Jake, in his human form, Trixie, Spud, and Kaileena were in an Arabian-looking city, "Where are we?" Jake asked. ["We are in Lohan it's a trade city in Serdio of Endiness," Kaileena explained. 

"How do you know all of this?" Trixie asked.

"I'm the Empress of Time I have to know all these thing," Kaileena answered, "As for now I have to leave you."

"Wait how are we going to find Rose?" Spud asked.

"Don't worry if Jake stays in his human form you find a young Dragoon that will help you," Kaileena said as she disappeared in a small sand storm.

"Well shall we start looking?" Jake asked as they started to walk though the city.

After some time they came to a large tent, "Sexist!" a female voice shouted as a teenage girl stomped out of the tent with a young man right next to her. "I can't believe that they won't let me join the competition!"

"Meru please stop this, your acting like a child," the young man said.

"Shut up Guaraha!" the girl named Meru shouted back. As she wasn't paying attention to what's ahead of her and she bumped into Jake, "Hey watch it!"

"Whoa sorry I don't want any trouble," Jake apologized.

"Well it's actually my fault," Meru apologized, "I got so upset because the people at the Heroes Competition won't let me compete because I'm a girl. If I could turn into a Dragoon I'll give a piece of my mind."

"Wait you're a Dragoon?" Jake asked.

"Yep, I'm the Blue Sea Dragoon," Meru said.

"Well I need your help to save my fried from a Wingly named Aqua Oscuro," Jake explain.

Meru and Guaraha just looked at each other, "I'm sorry we don't know any Wingly named Aqua Oscuro," Guaraha explained.

"But I think Charle should know," Meru said.

"Great where can we find her?" Jake asked.

"Well I think it's better if we show you where it is," Meru said as she started to lead them out of Lohan.

* * *

Within a dark dungeons of the ruins of Kadessa, Sasuke was locking up Rose in one of the cells, as he was walking out he saw Naruto, who was chained to the floor and ceiling, giving him a dirty look. As soon as he walked out, Naruto took the small file he hid in mouth and put it between his teeth and started to file down the chains. Within Rose's cell, Rose was crying at what's going until she heard someone, "Are you hurt?" 

Rose looked up to see a young woman with red hair and a pony tail that's floats above her head, "Who are you?" Rose asked.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Shahra the Genie of the Ring," she introduce herself, "What's your name?"

"Rose," she said, "You said that you're a genie, right? I thought genie weren't real?"

"Well maybe not in your universe, but in other universes their different people and myths that people thought was never real, but are real in another universe," Shahra explained.

"But why would they kidnap me?" Rose asked.

"Maybe they're trying to lure someone by using you, like the leader of this group is planning to use me to make sure Sonic obeys his command," Shahra answered, "But that make me wonder what Sonic did to make the leader hate him?"

Before Rose could say anything the dungeon doors open and Aqua Oscuro walked into the dungeon and walked up to Rose's cell, "Greetings Rose," he said politely.

"It's him, he's the leader," Shahra pointed out.

"What do you want from me now?" Rose asked in fear.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you. Me and Oscuro may have the same body but if you notice, I look slightly different," after he mentioned it he had platinum highlights in his blue hair, and his eyes were red and more gentle, "And besides my name is Noah."

"So what are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"I came here because I figured out that you lost memories of someone you loved so much, that you did anything to save him," Noah explained.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Just watch," Noah said as he pulled out a lamp, "Erazor! I summon you!" Noah shouted.

Soon in a puff of dark smoke Erazor Djinn appeared, "What is it master?" Erazor asked.

"Erazor, this girl lost her memories of the Huntsclan and all she did do to the 13 Aztec Crystal Skulls. So my second wish is for her memories to return," Noah said.

"Why my lord?" Erazor asked.

"Do you dare question me when I hold your lamp?" Noah stated. Erazor gave a small sigh as he shot a small magic ball straight at Rose's head, then she clutched her head as the pain of all her memories flooding though her head. After a minute Rose was breathing heavy. But then Noah started to clutch his head as his platinum highlights faded into his blue hair and when he opened his eyes they were now emerald green eyes again. "Erazor what happened?" he asked.

"Um, I granted you second wish for that girl's memories to return," Erazor explained.

Soon anger came to Oscuro's eyes, "Damn Noah, damn him to hell!" Oscuro shouted as he punched the wall now I just got one wish left!" then Oscuro and Erazor stormed out of the dungeon.

After Oscuro left Rose wakes up from the wish and Shahra came over to see if she was alright, "I remember now, I remember the Huntsclan, I even remember Jake."

* * *

A/N: Well sorry for keeping you waiting, but I was thinking on how to do this chapter. But I think I came out good. 


	8. Ch 8: History’s Greatest

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 8: History's Greatest 

Somewhere in Germany, three people were traveling along side a dirt road. "So how long until we reach France?" the young woman asked.

"Well Noa we would have been there within a day, but since Ed crashed the car it will take a couple of day," the young boy said jokingly.

"Oh shut up Al!" Ed shouted.

"Come on brother, you know I was kidding," Alphonse apologized.

After some time the three made it to a small town. "Alright, we finally found a town," Ed said with a smile.

As they walked into the town, some people were staring at two young men who dress in weird clothing. "Why is everyone is staring at them?" Noa wondered.

"Who cares? It's not our problem," Edward said, "Come on lets find a mechanic."

With the two people who dressed weird, who was actually Cloud and Squall, were trying to walk though the town. "Why are still staring at us?" Squall whispered to Cloud.

"Maybe it's because of what we looked like," Cloud replied.

"So you two are also here," a familiar voice said.

The two turned around to face Ultimecia, Carmella, and Envy. "Ultimecia, how did you…?" Squall said.

"You forget Squall I have the power of time, but I'm not surprised that you were able to come back in time since you are with Clockwork," Ultimecia explained.

"We're in the past!?" Cloud said surprised.

"Yes, but you can't stop us," Ultimecia said.

Back with the Elric brothers, Ed was forced out of the mechanic, "Of course when we are low on money we have to get kicked out!"

"So now what, brother?" Alphonse asked.

Soon an explosion came nowhere. "What the hell?!" Ed said as he ran toward where the explosion came from with Al and Noa following him.

Soon the three came up to a fight with Cloud and Squall were fighting Ultimecia. "Well, well, well pip-squeak you really grew," a familiar voice to Edward.

"Yes, you changed over the years," another voice said.

"It can't be you two died," Ed said with a worried look on his face as Carmella and Envy appeared in front of them.

"Well let's just say hell had to let us go," Carmella said.

"Well that means we will have to send you back," Alphonse said as he and Edward got ready to fight.

"Hold on if we are going to fight, let's do back in Central," Envy said.

"What?" Ed whispered to himself.

Out of nowhere Carmella grabbed Noa and jumped back to Ultimecia. "If you want to save your friend, follow us," Ultimecia said as a green light appeared behind the three villains and disappeared.

"After them!" Squall and Edward shouted as they ran into the light with Cloud and Al behind them.

* * *

At a city being rebuilt, known as Central City, a blonde hair girl, named Winry Rockbell, was wondering around the city, thinking to herself, 'Edward, it's been a month since I last saw you. I can't live like this.' 

"Winry?"

Winry looked up to see Riza Hawkeye, "Riza," Winry said.

"Winry, Edward and Alphonse found a way back and they want to see you," Riza explained.

"Really, where?!" Winry said.

"Don't worry, I'll take you their," Riza replied as she started to lead Winry somewhere.

* * *

At a building where a military known as State Alchemist, where they were rebuilding parts of the military building. But one soldier was running looking for Mustang but he ran into Alex Louis Armstrong, A.K.A. the Strong-Arm Alchemist. "Where do you think you're going?" Armstrong asked. 

"Sorry sir," the soldier, "but I have to see Mustang."

"And why's that?" Armstrong asked again.

"Some woman named Carmella has two hostages and she is demanding for you, Mustang, and Hawkeye," the soldier explained.

"What?! How ?! How is Carmella alive, the Elric Brothers defeated her," Armstrong said.

"And with that, we didn't have a confirm on one hostage but the other one is Winry Rockbell," the soldier added.

"What?!" the Strong-Arm Alchemist said, "I'll go get Mustang and Hawkeye and tell them about the situation." And with that Armstrong what to get Mustang.

* * *

Elsewhere in Central Cloud and Squall were telling the Elric Brothers what's going on, "So let's get this straight," Edward started, "You guys are from the future sent here to fend off another group of villains." 

"Well that the gist of it," Cloud said.

"But what happens if you can't stop them here?" Alphonse asked.

"Then we get back together and figure out what to do next," Squall replied.

"So why do you think they're here for?" Ed asked.

"Maybe," Squall started, "They came here to get you two."

Ed and Al had a confused looks on their face, "Why us?" Ed asked.

"Because in our time, you two were known as the greatest alchemist in history, but they said you two disappear," Cloud explained.

Al was surprised to hear that, "We're t-the greatest in history?"

Before they can say anything an explosion came from nearby. "What the hell!?" Edward shouted.

"Come on!" Squall shouted as the four of them ran toward where the explosion was.

Their was a battle going on at the streets of Central City. Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong-Arm Alchemist, and Riza Hawkeye were fighting Ultimecia, Carmella, and Envy. 'Damn, it seems Carmella has gotten more powerful,' Mustang said in head as he snapped his fingers to make an explosion.

Carmella created a thick wall to protect herself, "Is this really the power of the State Alchemist?" Carmella mocked.

"If want to see great alchemic powers, then behold the Armstrong Alchemy!" Armstrong shouted as he punched the grounded, and spikes came out and head straight for Carmella only to be stopped by a large beam.

"Do you think your alchemy can stop us?" Ultimecia asked.

"Well how 'bout this?!" another voice shouted. As Ultimecia turned to see Squall charging at her, "Rough Divide!" with that Squall tried to hit Ultimecia, but she dodged it just in time.

Soon Cloud and the Elric Brothers caught up with Squall. "I see you're back Fullmetal," Mustang said, "You better start explaining of what's going on."

"To make this short and clear; Cloud and Squall here are sent from the future to help us fight off villains," Edward explained.

"Yeah with us this will easy," Cloud stated as they all started to ready to fight.

"I don't think so!" Envy shouted as everyone turned to see two crystal columns with Winry and Noa chained to them.

"Winry!" Ed and Al shouted.

"You know it was easy to capture Winry, I just had to pose as Hawkeye and mention you. Then she becomes an easy catch," Envy explained.

"You bastard!" Ed shouted as he was about to charge at Envy.

"Hold it! If you want these girls to live you'll stay where you are at," Carmella threatened.

Everyone stood still when Carmella made the threat. "Good," Ultimecia started as a green light formed behind her, "Now if you want to save them, follow us to the royal capital."

And with that Ultimecia, Carmella, and Envy took Noa and Winry and walked into the light, "After them!" Edward shouted as he Alphonse, Cloud, Squall with Mustang, Armstrong, and Hawkeye following behind.

* * *

The next thing they know they were in a small fancy-like town with moon or star shape emblems on each house, and there was a twin tower castle nearby. "So where are we?" Alphonse asked. 

"I have no idea, I'm not even sure we back in our time period," Cloud said.

"Well we should take a look around," Hawkeye suggested.

"Good idea, we should at least know where are at," Mustang said.

The heroes started to wonder though the town they saw a crowd gathering at a stair case that leads to the twin tower castle. Then a young blonde hair woman in a yellow dress walked down the stair case. The moment she got at the bottom of the stairs, she noticed the heroes, "So they finally came," she said to herself as she walked towards the heroes, "Greetings heroes, it's an honor to finally meet you," she greeted the heroes.

"You knew that we were coming?" Edward asked.

"Yes, the stars told me that a great evil is somewhere in Endiness and they told me that heroes will appear in different places in Endiness," the woman explained.

"So do you know where they others are at?" Squall asked.

"Sadly no. But I know that you and the rest of the heroes will be gathering up somewhere," the woman explained, "but for right now you can stay at the castle."

"Umm, thanks but why are you doing this?" Edward asked.

The woman just smiled and said, "I'm just a humble princess," she started to walk toward the staircase until she remembered something, "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lisa; I am the princess of Fletz."

* * *

Elsewhere in the depths of hell Clockwork, Kaileena, and Luther are looking for something. "So tell me again why we are in hell?" Luther asked. 

"I told you Aqua Oscuro is very powerful, we'll need some extra help," Kaileena answered.

"Do you think he'll help us?" Clockwork asked.

"Who knows," she simply replied.

Soon they found the figure that they were looking for, "What do you want?" it asked.

Clock was the first to speak to the figure, "We came here to ask you for help."

"Hmph. Why should I?" the figure replied.

"Remember the man who came to hell and took those villains?" Luther asked.

"Yeah."

"Well it seems that he's more powerful then we thought, so we'll need your help," Kaileena explained.

"What's in it for me?"

"If you don't help us, then Oscuro will rule everything. And if he's powerful with So'unga imagine him with the Force Edge," Clockwork explained.

The figure thought for a second, "Fine, but only on some conditions."

* * *

A/N: well here's finally the new chapter I hope you enjoyed this. 


	9. Ch 9: Return to Shadow Moses

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 9: Return to Shadow Moses 

In a submarine of Alaskan Sea, a man named Roy Campbell, "It's good to see you again Snake and Raiden."

"Enough small talk Colonel, and tell us why we are here?" a man known as Snake said.

Campbell let out a small chuckle, "Straight to the point as always." Campbell turned to a computer screen, "Do you hear what happened five hours ago?"

"You mean the strange energy that caught every satellite's attention?" the young man known as Raiden said.

"Yes," Campbell replied, "That energy started a global conflict to see who created the strange energy."

"And how do we play into this?" Snake asked.

"The president wants us to head to the source of the energy and figure out what it is," Campbell explained.

"And where is the source of the energy?" Snake asked again.

"Shadow Moses Island."

"Say what?!" Raiden shouted.

"I know, but according to Otacon the energy's source is their," Campbell said, "And you two will be going to investigate it."

* * *

After some time Snake and Raiden were geared up and loaded into a one man sub and lunched to the cargo deck of Shadow Moses. As they reached the cargo docks great horror came to their faces as they saw the docks completely destroyed. "What the hell happened here?" Raiden asked. 

"Who knows? But lets check and see if the elevator still works," Snake said as they walked to the elevator. By their luck the elevator was still functioning, "That's a relief," Snake said to himself.

By the time the elevator reached the top, "Oh my God," Raiden said they saw that everything on Shadow Moses Island was destroyed.

"Come on Raiden, we have to find the source of that strange energy," Snake said with is gun ready.

"Are you serious!?" Raiden replied.

"Yeah, that's why we're here," Snake said as he walked towards the ruins.

Raiden decided not to say another word and took out his gun and followed Snake.

Soon after wondering around the remains of the disposal facility they came up to a hole in the ground. They both nodded and Snake jumped down first with Raiden behind him.

* * *

Within a research lab a bald man with a large scar on the left side of his face known as Arkham, looking for something on a computer and with him is the demonic clown Jester, "How long dose it take to find something on a computer," he complained. 

"Well it seems this Dr Hal Emmerich really knows how to keep intruders out," Arkham replied.

"Why don't you use that gizmo Royal Pain gave you?" Jester asked in an annoyed tone.

"I am," Arkham replied showing Jester the thing Royal Pain gave him, "Sometimes I wish Lord Oscuro didn't separate us."

Before Jester could say anything they heard the door open and Snake and Raiden ran in with their guns pointed at Jester and Arkham, "Freeze!" Snake shouted.

"Well, well, look at what the cat dragged in," Jester said, "I thought we killed everyone."

"So you are the ones responsible for that mess outside?" Snake said.

"Yes, under Lord Oscuro's orders we came to find blueprints that Royal Pain will need," Arkham replied.

"Oscuro? Royal Pain? Who are you talking?" Raiden demanded to know.

"If want to know, then you'll have to beat me," Jester said as a purple glow engulfed them. Soon Snake, Raiden, and Jester were outside, then Jester bowed and said, "Welcome to hell!"

Snake pointed his gun and fired at Jester, but Jester simply dodged it like if it was nothing. "What the?" Snake said.

"It's never fun to fight a mortal you know," Jester mocked.

"Try this!" Raiden shouted unleashing a barrage of bullets until his clip ran dry.

Jester just 'danced' to dodge the bullets, "This just became too boring too quickly," Jester said, "I think I should finish this now." Soon a blue blur passed by and knock Jester to the ground, "What the hell?!" Jester shouted. Then three light blue swords flew from nowhere and hit Jester then shattered. "It can't be," he said to himself.

"What just happened?" Raiden asked Snake.

"I have no clue," Snake replied.

Soon Arkham came up, "I finally got the blueprints."

"About time," Jester said as a green light appeared behind him and Arkham, "I hope you two die." Soon Jester and Arkham was gone.

"Wait!!!" Snake shouted as he and Raiden followed the villains into the light.

* * *

The next thing they both knew they were at an ancient looking temple where everything was huge. "Now where are we?" Raiden asked. 

"I have no clue," Snake replied, "Colonel can you hear me," he said into the codec but there was no response. "Damn, the codec is useless."

"So maybe we should go and explore the area?" Raiden suggested.

"Yeah, and we might figure out where we are at," Snake said as the two of them started to explore the ruins. Soon they came across to a small room with a green panel in the center. "Now what?" Snake said as he and Raiden approached the green panel.

"I never saw anything like this," Raiden said as he kneeled down and touched the panel while Snake at the same time stepped on the panel.

Then a green orb surrounded them and shrunk on them and they flew off to an unknown land.

* * *

A/N: Well here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. And I know I'm way late of adding Snake and Raiden into it but luckily Snake 15000 reminded me in the last story, which made me kick myself a few times. But better late then never. 


	10. Ch 10: Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story

* * *

Chapter 10: Familiar Faces

Somewhere in Europe a woman with grey-white hair in a white skin-tight outfit with a snake sword named the Valentine, her name is Isabella Valentine or Ivy for short. As she was travaling down on the dirt road something was puzzling her, 'I don't get it, I saw Siegfried destroy the Soul Edge, but I feels it's power.'

Soon she noticed the Valentine started to act weird as it went into its whip form and started to fly around her body, "It can't be," she said softly.

But down the road she saw a figure walking towards her, "Come back to me my child," the figure said.

"You… I thought I finished you off," Ivy said as she got her sword ready.

"You think you can escape from me, but as long as you live I'll keep coming back," Ivy's father, Cervantes, said.

"Silence!" Ivy shouted, "I'll make sure that you die this time!"

* * *

Elsewhere not too far from Ivy a blond haired man in full body armor named Siegfried was walking through the woods. 'What is this power I feeling?' he said to himself. Soon he heard the birds flying away from something and he drew out his sword and got ready.

"So I see that you are still alive," a voice said.

Siegfried turned to face someone he never wanted to see, "Nightmare, you're still alive!"

"You're surprised?" Nightmare said in a mocking tone, "I am your sin."

Siegfried just grunted as he tightened the grip of his sword, "You may be my sin, and that means I have to destroy you for good this time."

* * *

At the same time somewhere else, a blond hair man in a green jacket, named Raphael, was returning to a mansion. As he entered the mansion he noticed that the mansion was unusually quiet, "Amy?" he called out, but he only heard a loud thud from upstairs. Raphael didn't hesitated; he got his rapier ready and headed upstairs.

Raphael soon came to Amy's room, when he entered the room, he recognized a blond teenage boy in a green tunic with white cloths underneath the tunic, and he had a sword up to Amy's neck, "It's good to see you again Raphael," the boy said.

"You, you're that boy who defeated me," Raphael stated.

"That's right," the boy said, "but do you remember my name?" Raphael was quiet at the question, "Well if want to know my name, then follow me." And with that the boy jumped out the window with Amy and started run off with her.

* * *

Elsewhere in the woods two young men named Kilik and Maxi with a young woman named Xianghua were resting. "So what should we do now?" Xianghua asked.

"I don't know," Kilik started, "Maybe we should start heading home."

"Yeah maybe we should," Maxi agreed.

And then in a small glow a young man in red cloths and had gold armor, gauntlets, and boot with a sword and shield on his back. "Who are you?" Kilik quickly said as he got defensive.

The young man turned around with his hand on the handle of his sword getting ready to fight. But the young man took his hand off of the after he recognized the three, "Kilik, Xianghua, Maxi, it's good to see you again," the three of them started to lowered their weapons, "It's me Link."

"Link?" Xianghua started, "Oh my god, I barley recognized you."

"Geez Link where did you the garb?" Maxi asked.

Link gave a nervous chuckle then said, "I'm king of Hyrule."

"Really? I see that time was good to you," Kilik commented, "So what brings you here this time?"

"Well..." Link tried to start but was interrupted by clashing of sword in the distance.

Where the sounds of swords clashing were coming from, Siegfried and Nightmare were in pitch combat. "I'll make you will stay in hell this time," Siegfried said as he swung his sword, but Nightmare easily caught it.

Nightmare gave a little chuckle and tossed Siegfried's sword away. "With my new found strength, you'll be the one to go to hell!" Nightmare shouted as he raised his sword.

Soon out of nowhere Siegfried's sword was flying straight at Nightmare, making him jump back and Siegfried caught the sword. "It seems you still need some help Siegfried." Siegfried and Nightmare turned to see Link, Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi with their weapons ready.

"Hmph. I'm surprised that you're still alive Nightmare," Maxi said.

"I'm guessing that you're in that new villains group?" Link asked, "Am I right?"

Soon Cervantes flew out of nowhere and landed and landed near Nightmare, "It seems like you've gotten weaker," Ivy said as she approached the group.

"You think that, but wait until you my new found power," Cervantes said as he got back up.

"Well you should of use that power that Lord Oscuro gave you," Everyone turn to see someone who looked like Link two years ago with Amy and he had his right arm around Amy's neck and his sword at her stomach.

"Link is that guy who looks just like you?" Xianghua asked as Link's look alike wonder to where Nightmare and Cervantes.

Soon Raphael finally caught up and he noticed Link and Link's look alike, "What's going on?!" Raphael demanded to know.

Soon the look alike gave a light chuckle, "You didn't tell them about me, what a shame," then the look alike's cloths and started to turn black and his eyes turn red.

"So you made it with the new group of villain, Dark Link," Link said.

"Yeah I made it and so did Ganondorf," Dark Link said, "And with Lord Oscuro we will rule everything."

"I don't care who you are or what you are doing, release Amy now!" Raphael demanded.

Dark Link just smiled, "Sorry but Lord Oscuro needs something that the girl has," then a green light appeared behind him, Nightmare, and Cervantes, "If you want her then follow us." With that Nightmare, Cervantes, and Dark Link with Amy walked into the light and disappeared.

"Oh no you won't!" Link shouted as he ran into the green light and disappeared with Raphael, Siegfried, Ivy, Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi behind him.

* * *

Soon the seven of were in a middle of odd looking, "How the hell did we get here and how?" Maxi asked.

"I don't know, but I think it has to do with something the new group of villains," Link suggested.

Soon a bunch of guards in armor surrounded them with their swords ready, "Who are you and how did get into Hoax?!" on of the guards shouted.

"Whoa, we're not here to cause any trouble," Xianghua tried to reason.

"Silence!" Another guard shouted.

Ivy was about to take out her snake sword, but Siegfried stopped her, "I don't think it would be a good idea to fight them. It would just get us into more trouble," he said.

"Let's take them to his Royal Majesty for judgment," a guard said.

* * *

A/N: Well everyone sorry I was late but I lost my inspiration for this story for some time, but I'm back now. And sorry on the low action right now, but the action will come soon. Also I'm sorry if I didn't include you best and/or favorite characters from the Soul Caliber series, to make you feel better my best character is not in this and it's Tira. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner.


End file.
